Switched
by xX.Elly.Mellark.Belikova.Xx
Summary: Lissa and Rose wake up to find that they have switched bodies. Rose wants to have a little bit of fun with the change. Getting heaps of trouble with school and boyfriends. Discovering new things about eachother they go on with there lives but as the other.
1. Switched

**Switched**

**Chapter 1 - Switched**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Sadly... :(**

**Enjoy! :)**

_Rose POV_

"Rose, 5 more laps and your done for tonight." Dimitri called out to me, sitting under a tree while reading his western novel.

I groaned. Making my legs go faster. I soon finished, walking towards him. I was so tired. Dimitri made me run 10 extra laps for 'commenting' on his western novel. I collapsed on the ground next to Dimitri, breathing heavily.

"Good Rose, now you can go back to the dorms. It's almost curfew. I'll take you."

He stood up and started walking away.

"Dimitri," I groaned, holding my arms in the air.

He chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, Rose?"

"Well I could think of a few things," I said, giving him my man eating smile. He laughed and pulled me up from the ground.

"Come on." He smiled, taking my hand. It was one of his rare smiles, the ones I loved.

He walked me back to the dhampir dorms. I got to my room, making sure no one was looking and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, but wonderful. He pulled back slowly, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, my Roza." He wispered.

"Night." I said, giving him one more kiss before walking I'm my room.

I had a quick, warm shower before going to bed. I flopped on my bed, exhausted and soon fell asleep.

Lissa POV

I woke up stretching my legs. Why were they so sore? Oh, well. I get out of bed, looking around. Hang on. This isn't my room. This is Rose's room. Why am I in Rose's room? I feel so different. I look down and i don't see my body, I see Rose's body. I quickly get out of bed and walk into the bathroom and turn to face the mirror. "Oh my...," I'm looking in the mirror and I see Rose. But how is this possible? The bond only works one way. I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to Rose.

Rose POV

I wake up. Oh, man. I'm in Lissa's head again. Thank god she wasn't with Christian. I try pulling out of her head but I can't. I can hear here thoughts but it's weird. Her thoughts aren't from her body and her thoughts are confused. And how am I controlling her body? I sit up. "What the-" Rose opens the door. But...how...I?

"Rose?" Rose asked me. But wait...I'm Rose.

"What the fuck is going on? Is that you, Liss?" I'm glad I still have my Rose Hathaway attitude but I sound like Lissa."

"I don't know and yes, I'm Lissa, but how are..." She sounds and looks just like me, well Rose. Whatever.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You are Lissa in my body, and I am Rose in your body.

She nodded. "I guess so."

"How?" I ask.

"I have no idea. Maybe its the bond. Most likely the bond. What will happen, Rose?

" I have no idea." I say. "Great, we have school today." I say, adding it to our list of problems.

"Should we tell anyone?" Lissa asks. Then I have a thought.

"No, you can be Rose and I will be Lissa. If it doesn't go away in the next couple of days, we will tell someone. Ok?"

She looks at me unsurely. I can still feel the bond. I can still feel Lissa's feelings and I can see from Rose's eyes. My eyes. How's this going to work out? Can Liss still work spirit? Yes, she can. I can feel it. That's going to be weird.

"Ok." Liss says. "But if anything happens, we have to tell someone."

"Yes." I reply, smiling.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N. Ok, this is my first fanfic. And sorry its really short...What do you guys think? Have any ideas of what should happen next?**  
**Please Review!**

**Elly xx**


	2. Confused Relationship

**Chapter 2 - Confused relationship**

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They made my day! :D**

**Just to clarify some things. It is at the beginning of SK. And Lissa has no idea of the relationship between Dimitri and Rose.**

**This is gonna be confusing. The real Rose is still called Rose but is still in Lissa's body and Lissa is still called Lissa but is in Rose's body. And nobody knows they have switched so they everyone calls them buy how they appear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. But I do own this plot, *cough* and Dimitri. *cough* Jks! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

Lissa POV

I realize then, I have training with Guardian Belikov. Thats not going to end well. I hugged Rose and headed to Rose's room to get changed.

I put on Rose's red top and black shorts. I walked into the gym 5 minutes earlier before we start training because I don't like being late. Guardian Belikov was setting up the mats and then turned to see me. His eyebrow raised and he started to smile.

"Wow. Rose Hathaway is early for once."

"Yes, Guardian Belikov." I answered.

He looked at me weirdly, then focussed back on the mats. I stretched. This is going to hurt.

"Rose, let's go. 15 laps." I looked at him with surprise. 15 laps. How does Rose survive this?

We went outside and started running. I was running really fast and I wasn't getting as tired as I usually do. Well Rose is training to be a guardian, my guardian. So of course she would be able to do this. I was glad at that moment that I wasn't in my body running laps otherwise I wouldn't have made the first lap.

I was on my 10th lap when Guardian Belikov started talking to me.

"No comments on my book today, Huh? By now you would of already started explaining how bad they are."

What was he talking about? But I answered anyway. "No, Guardian Belikov." He just looked at me like I said something wrong. Then turned away.

We finished our laps and walked back into the gym and we sat down on the mats.

"Rose, what's going on? Your never usually like this. Avoiding conversation." He was concerned but there was something else, like hurt. Then he did something totally unexpected. He reached out and hugged me. Is this normal in a teacher-student relationship? I was freaking out but his strong arms stopped me from moving. He looked me in the eye. I saw love. Before I could react he pulled me in for a kiss. It was wrong. I froze. Why was he kissing me? Does he and Rose have something together? I kept on replaying these questions in my head. It was hard to pull away because he was holding me so tight. I pushed on his chest and backed away from him when he let go.

"What's wrong Roza?" He looked hurt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" He looked so hurt. I was going to apologize for yelling when he started talking.

"What's with you, Rose? Why are you acting so strangely?" He had a mix of emotions but the he put on his 'guardian mask' as Rose would call it.

But before I could slip up and tell him the truth, I ran out of the gym.

What just happened?

Rose POV (When Lissa goes to training)

Lissa hugged me and went off to training with Dimitri. Damn. I really want to see Dimitri. Then I realized we have another problem. What about Dimitri and Christian? Cause I'm as sure as hell not going to touch Christian, let alone kiss him. Also, Lissa doesn't know about me and Dimitri and if Dimitri goes to hug or kiss Lissa, well, its not going to end well. Now I'm gonna have to tell Lissa about me and Dimitri before anything happens.

I decide to have a shower and get dressed for the day. I pick out a light pink top, a cute grey skirt, dark pink scarf and silver ballet flats. I look at myself in the mirror and I look really cute. I curl my hair and put on makeup and leave Lissa's room. I walk out to the hallway and someone grabs my arm.

"Come on." Christian whispered in my ear. I let him pull me, until I realized where we were going.

"Don't you dare take me in there or I swear, I will break your nose." I threatened. We were just outside the church.

He just looked at me. "What's wrong, babe? Rose sounds like she's rubbing off on you." He chuckled. Then before i could say anything, he kissed me. It wasn't horrible but it wasn't like Dimitri's. It just felt like a kiss, nothing more. He put his hand around my waist and his other hand behind my head. He pulled me in closer, then his nose met my fist. Blood squirted from his nose and I turned around and started to walk off when I got pulled into Lissa's head, well my head.

Dimitri was kissing Lissa. Shit. Lissa finally pulled back, pushing against his chest.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri said. He was hurt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lissa screamed at him. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" Dimitri looked so hurt and sad. Lissa just realized she screamed at him and was about to apologize, when he spoke.

"What's with you, Rose? Why are you acting so strangely?" Dimitri said. A mix of emotions crossed his face, then had his guardian mask on.

Lissa was about to tell everything but before she could, she ran out of the gym. She stopped in the hallway.

What just happened? Lissa thought.

Lissa kept replaying the same questions over and over in her head. Why did he kiss me? Does Guardian Belikov and Rose have something? Why didn't Rose tell me? After a while Lissa snapped out from her thoughts.

_'Rose, we need to talk. My room.'_She called through the bond.

I came back to Lissa's body to find I was walking towards her room anyway. I walked in her room and sat on her bed. I finally have to tell Lissa. A few minutes later Lissa walked in the door, looking as confused and angry as ever.

"What was that?" But before I could explain it all to her she spoke again. "Why did he kiss me? I'm pretty sure that's not a teacher-student relationship."

"Liss, I'll explain. Ok. I love him. He loves me but it's complicated. We can't be together and we couldn't tell anyone or he would lose his job and I'll get kicked out of school and I wouldn't be able to be your guardian. We couldn't have anyone find out." Lissa looked shocked. And I continued. "We also can't be together because of you. We are both your guardians, so if strigoi come after you, we won't throw ourselves in front of you, we will throw ourselves in front of each other. Also there is a massive age difference. I'm 17 and his 24." The words rushing from my mouth. "So I think it's now pretty obvious why he kissed you now."

Lissa had a mix on emotions on her face. "I'm sorry that it's because of me that you can't be together. Why didn't I pick up on it before? I mean now I realize the way you acted around him and talk to and about him. I feel stupid for not realizing this before. But why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything." She was upset.

"Liss, it doesn't matter. They come first. Not us. We need to protect you. Your the one that matters." I've had that drilled in my head ever since I was in school. "I couldn't tell anyone. I'm sorry Liss. I should have told you ages ago cause I know I can trust you." Lissa was the only person I could trust. Oh, and Dimitri. Lissa is like a sister to me and I'm glad I know her.

"It's ok, Rose. But promise to tell each other everything. Ok?" She asked.

"Yes." I reached over and gave her a hug. I'm so glad I have someone I can tell anything to. Come to think of it... "Now might also be a good time to tell you that I may have broken Christian's nose."

"WHAT?" She screamed. "Why did you do that?"

"He was going to take me to have a make out session. I think you know where that would of been, and he kissed me. But I did warn him."

She blushed. "Rose, how could you do that? I need to heal him."

"But then he will know." I argued.

"I'll compel him to forget I healed him. Now where is he?"

"Fine. His outside of the church."

When we got to the church there was I crowd of moroi, dhampirs and guardians. Some of the guardians attending to Christian. There was blood everywhere. Whoops. The guardians took him to the clinic. Me and Lissa followed. The Guardians set Christian on the bed and the nurse took over. She bandaged Christians nose. After a while people started to clear out.

"Excuse me, can me and Lissa talk to Christian alone." Lissa asked.

The guardian in the room was Stan. He looked astonished. "Wow, Lissa's rubbing off on you." He laughed and left. I was about to go up to him and punch his stupid, little face.

Calm down, Rose. Lissa said through the bond.

I looked at Lissa and then at Christian. Christian looked angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Christian asked.

Lissa walked over and placed a hand on his arm. Christian looked confused but soon put on a cocky smile.

"Rose, I knew you always liked me, but seriously, don't touch me." Lissa looked hurt but then I felt her use her magic. It was joyful and made Lissa happy. Christian's nose was soon fixed. His expression changed to shocked and scared.

"What the-"

"Christian, you will forget Lissa punched you and that Rose healed you." His eyes where wide and focussed on Lissa.

He nodded. "Yes." Then he came back to reality. "What am I doing here?"

"You got pushed into the wall and broke your nose but I healed you." I said.

"I don't remember anything."

The nurse walked in then. "You should get ready for breakfast now." Then she looked at Christian. "Did Lissa heal you?"

"Yes, I did." I said.

"Very well. You can go now."

Christian jumped of the bed and headed to his dorm to change cause his clothes were all bloody.

"I need to change. See you later." Lissa said as she turned to head to my dorm. But before she could go I spoke up.

"Wait, How about this. You act like your Rose and conitinue being with Dimitri and I will act like Lissa and be with Christian."

"Ok. But they don't find out."

"Yep. And please make Dimitri forget about training."

"Of course. Bye." She said hugging me. Then she headed for my room.

I went to breakfast and sat down with the guys.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Eddie said. When I looked at Adrian, he was just staring at me. I was gonna make a smart-ass comment when I realized I have to be like Lissa. So I just continued eating.

"Wow Lissa, you've got quite a bit of food there." Eddie said.

I looked down and realized I had way more food than Lissa would have. "Yeah, I was pretty hungry." I said, shrugging, shoving more food in my mouth. Eddie laughed.

"Hey Rose." Eddie said.

I turned around and saw Lissa. "Hey Rose." I said.

"Hi guys." Then I saw Christian walk in.

"Hi Christian." I said.

"Hey Liss." He said and kissed me.

I heard someone clear there throat. It was Lissa.

"Sparky, I'm trying to eat. I don't wanna throw up." Lissa said.

I giggled. Adrian and Eddie chuckling. Christian just sat down on the chair next to me.

We all finished off breakfast, talking bout random stuff. Everyone soon left.

Great, time to go to school.

* * *

**A/N. Ok how did you like it? What do you think should happen next? Way more words than last chapter! :D**

**Please Review! :)**

**Elly xx  
**


	3. A Day at School Part 1

**A Day at School - Part 1**

**Sorry for the wait guys... I've been busy!**

**It's being split up into two parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. But I do own this plot and Chris! (Not Christian... Chris is a character I've come up with!) :)**

**Btw... thanks to the people who reviewed. You guys are Awesome! :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Rose POV**

I get to class early cause Lissa's never late. Lissa's first class is Russian and to be honest I'm a bit excited. Maybe I'll learn a little Russian and maybe be able to pronounce some of it. Probably not.

I sit in my seat. Looking around there are 6 people here already, talking about the latest gossip in the academy. I tune them out. The teacher is setting up what we are doing today. I stare at nothing in particular when a moroi comes up to me.

"Hey, Lissa." I recognize the moroi. Chris Tarus. His a royal moroi. He has dirty, blond hair and blue eyes. He is hot but not Dimitri hot.

"Hi, Chris." I say. He takes his seat next to me. The rest of the class come in just when the teacher starts talking.

"Ладно класса. Возьмите ваши места. Сегодня мы собираемся узнать о культуре России"

What the hell did she just say? I turn to Chris. "What did she say?" I ask.

"Ладно класса. Возьмите ваши места. Сегодня мы собираемся узнать о культуре России"

"In English." I say. Getting annoyed.

"Oh, Ok class. Take your seats. Today we are going to learn about the culture of Russia."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

At one point in the class the teacher asked me a question. Thank god Chris gave me the answer. I wasn't bad at pronouncing my Russian, but at some points, it defiantly didn't sound like Russian. Chris was my translator for the whole class. He gave me the answers and told me what people were saying. If only Dimitri was here.

It was the end of the class. I got up from my seat and went to my next classes.

3rd period I had Basics of Element Control. Apparently today was the day I demonstrate to the class how I can heal plants. Of course I couldn't do it because Lissa works spirit. Not me. My excuse was that I had used spirit this morning and I was too tired to use anymore. Ms. Carmack took my excuse so we had to do theory. The class finished and I went to 4th period.

It was finally lunch.

I found everyone sitting at the table. Except Lissa. (Everyone meaning- Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Lissa)

"Hi everyone."

"Hey Lissa." Christian came up to give me a hug and a kiss. I didn't punch his nose this time.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She's at the clinic. She got smashed in her classes. Which is weird cause she's always bashing everyone else up." Eddie chuckled. Oh no. Realization hit me. She doesn't know how to fight or defend.

"I've got to go see her." I said. "Bye"

"Wait." Adrian said. "I'll come with you." He was looking at me weirdly.

"Ok then, anyone else?" I said sarcastically.

"Let's go. We need to talk." Adrian replied and got up from his chair, grabbing my arm on the way.

We were walking to the clinic without talking when Adrian broke the silence.

"What's up with you today?" He asked. "Your aura is weird, different. And your acting differently"

"What do you mean different?"

"Well, I don't see any gold in your aura. Its like Rose's, it has shadows. Is something going on with the bond?"

"No," I lied.

"Don't lie to me." Damn, he could tell. Just in time we got to the clinic. I found Lissa lying on the bed.

"Rose, how are you?" I ask.

"It kills." She turns to face me and see's Adrian.

"Ahh, Adrian, can me and Rose talk alone for a minute." I say.

"Sure." He says as he walks out.

"Rose, I can't fight or anything. I have bruises everywhere and a massive headache and how am I going to do this for however long this switch is gonna be?" Lissa complains.

"I'll teach you some basics and you have training with Dimitri, you can learn from that." I say.

"Fine."

"Oh and Adrian's getting suspicious. Maybe we should tell him? His going to find out anyway." I asked.

"Yeah, and maybe you could ask him to heal me."

I laughed. "Of course."

I grabbed Adrian and pulled him towards Lissa.

"Ok, so what's going on? How is your aura gold, Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Ok, when we woke up this morning we had switched bodies. We don't know how but now I'm Rose but in Lissa's body and that's Lissa in my body." I explained. He looked shocked but before he could say anything I continued. "So today I've been going to Lissa's classes and Lissa's been going to my classes and that's why Lissa is in here and why the auras look different." I said.

"Wow, how do you think this happened?" Adrian asked.

"We don't know. What do you think it is?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe your bond is getting stronger or something." He replied.

"Also, can you heal Lissa? Even though I look like I can, I can't." I said.

He chuckled. "Of course little moroi." He put his hands on Lissa's arm and soon her bruises disappeared.

Dr. Olendzki asked us to take Lissa to her room. We put her in my bed and we just made it in time to get some food. I grabbed 2 chocolate glazed doughnuts and a coke. Yum. I finished them off quickly and headed to class.

Lissa POV (In her first class)

I walk into my first class with Eddie. I have Advanced Guardian combat Techniques. We walk into the gym and the teacher starts talking. I looked around the room to see Dimitri and some other guardians. None of the other guardians names rang a bell. Dimitri looked at me. His face was sad. I looked away and started paying attention to the teacher. The teacher was saying that we where going to practice some fighting techniques. So everyone found a partner and started fighting.

Eddie was my partner.

Eddie stood in a fighting stance so I copied him.

"You may have won the other times but today, is my day." Eddie said smiling. Then he lunged at me punching me in the stomach. I tried to step back but I twisted my ankle and landed on the ground. It hurt.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I just hurt my foot when I fell. Nothing to worry about." I said getting up.

I put a bit of pressure on my foot and it didn't hurt that much. I got in a fighting stance and so did Eddie.

Eddie attacked first, again. He landed a blow to my shoulder, nearly making me fall again. I tried kicking his leg. But he moved out of the way just in time. He tried to hit my shoulder but I quickly moved out of the way. I'm surprised I made it this long. I can't fight. I can barely kick someone, let alone pin them to the ground. Just as I thought that, he punched me in the stomach making me trip over my own feet and falling to the ground. My head hit the hard floor and I saw stars. Eddie, some guardians and many of the students hovered over me.

"Rose, are you ok?" Eddie was asking frantically. I couldn't answer. I was dizzy and my head hurt really bad.

Someone picked me up and started to take me somewhere. probably to the clinic.

"Roza, are you ok?" I could tell who's voice it was. . . Dimitri. His voice was filled with worry. I opened my eyes seeing is brown eyes staring back at me. It was hard to keep my eyes open.

"No, I hurt like hell." I barely managed to say until I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I tried sitting up but my head demanded I lie down so, I did. I saw Dr. Olendzki walk in.

"Oh, good your awake." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt like hell." I replied.

She explained what what's wrong and told me that I shouldn't go to the rest of my classes and just rest in bed. She also said that I should stay in here for a little while longer.

I was in this room for a while when I heard someone walk in.

"Rose, how are you?" Rose asks. Why is she calling me Rose?

"It kills." I say. I turn my head a little to look at Rose when I see Adrian. That's why she called me Rose.

"Ahh, Adrian, can me and Rose talk alone for a minute." Rose says to Adrian.

"Sure." He says as he walks out.

"Rose, I can't fight or anything. I have bruises everywhere and a massive headache and how am I going to do this for however long this switch is gonna be?" I complain. I can't fight. I wonder how long this will last for.

"I'll teach you some basics and you have training with Dimitri, you can learn from that." She replied.

"Fine." I say.

"Oh and Adrian's getting suspicious. Maybe we should tell him?" She asks. "His going to find out anyway."

"Yeah, and maybe you could ask him to heal me." I say.

She laughed. "Of course."

I saw her open the door and grab Adrian and is pulling him towards me.

"Ok, so what's going on? How is your aura gold, Rose?" Adrian asked me. Rose answered.

"Ok, when we woke up this morning we had switched bodies. We don't know how but now I'm Rose but in Lissa's body and that's Lissa in my body." She explained. He looked shocked. He wasn't expecting that. "So today I've been going to Lissa's classes and Lissa's been going to my classes and that's why Lissa is in here and why the auras look different." She finishes off.

"Wow, how do you think this happened?" Adrian asked.

"We don't know. What do you think it is?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe your bond is getting stronger or something." He replied.

"Also, can you heal Lissa? Even though I look like I can, I can't." Rose said.

He chuckled. "Of course little moroi." He put his hand on my arm. I focussed on his aura. I could see the magic. Then it slowly went away meaning that he was finished. I sat up. My head not hurting anymore.

Dr. Olendzki came in. She noticed that Adrian had healed me but still told me to take that rest of the day off.

Adrian and Rose helped me to Rose's room. They left me on the bed. Tired from everything that happened today, I feel asleep.

**A/N. How did you guys like it? And if you have any more ideas for what should happen next please tell me!**

**I just read the first chapter of The Indigo Spell (3rd book of Bloodlines series). It was amazing (like all of Richelle's work) and I can't wait for it to come out next year!**  
**Who else has read it? What did you think of it?**

**Please Review! It will only take a minute!**

**Elly xx**


	4. A Day at School Part 2

**A Day at School - Part 2**

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry guys! I've been busy and haven't been able to update sooner! :( But heres the chapter!  
**

**Just to answer the question from Mori Belicov Hathaway... I borrowed Golden Lily from the school library and then I looked at the end of the book and it had the chapter! And then I read it and... It's awesome. Can't wait for the rest of Indigo Spell! And Richelle Mead posted this site on her Twitter page! It has the first chapter of The Indigo Spell, some quotes for The Indigo Spell and a quote for Foretold! (Story about Rose and Dimitri in Russia) So check out this site (if you haven't already) ! . **

**Thanx guy for all the reviews! You guy are amazing! :) Also thanx to Ash, my bestie, for some awesome ideas for later chapters! And thanx to DoveLightMist for an awesome idea!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I will never disclaim!**  
**Adrian: Don't make me use compulsion...**  
**Me: Never**  
**Adrian: **Elly, You must disclaim.****  
**Me: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters...****  
**Adrian: Thank you :)**  
**Me: :(**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I walked with Christian to class, hand in hand. The whole time I wanted to be in Dimitri's arms. We have Animal Behaviour and Physiology. I enjoyed this subject. Lissa was back in her room resting, and Adrian went back to his room shortly after helping Lissa.

I sat with Christian in class thinking about being with Dimitri. His arms wrapped around me, kissing me, in our own little world in the cabin...

"Lissa, you ok?" Christian was looking at me. Obviously noticing me spacing out.

"Yeah, just thinking." I replied. Thinking of Dimitri made me smile.

"About what?" He asked. I can't tell him what I was actually thinking cause that would just be awkward.

"Just Rose."

"You don't need to worry about her. She was probably just having an off day." He said trying to comfort me. I nodded. Ms. Meissner started talking about what we were going to learn about. We are learning about endangered animals and why they are endangered. I followed along, answering questions and talking to Christian. I tried to reach Lissa but she was asleep. Adrian probably visiting her in them. Talking about spirit. Lissa has been trying, for a while now, how to dream walk. But having no such luck in doing so.

In my 7th period, I tried visiting Lissa again. This time she wasn't sleeping so it worked. She had just had a shower and was getting dressed. When she was finished she sat on the couch and was going to paint her toe nails, when there was a knock on the door.

"Rose, can I come in?" It was Dimitri.

Lissa went to the door and let Dimitri in. Seeing Dimitri wanted to make me run up to him and kiss him, but of course, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Dimitri walked over to the couch and being the god he is, always managed to sit himself cross-legged on the couch, without looking awkward. Lissa wasn't sure why he was here, but soon remembered what happened this morning.

"So what's going on, Rose?" Dimitri asked, not wasting anytime.

Lissa walked over to him and looked him in the eye. She wanted to get this over and done with so she wouldn't have to answer any questions. She looked him in his warm, brown eyes. He looked in Lissa's eyes and noticed something. Quickly, Lissa compelled him.

"Dimitri, Forget about the fighting in training this morning and that I have compelled you." She said in a stern but gentle voice.

"Yes." He nodded, forgetting what he had noticed before and then reached out and hugged Lissa. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you when you where blacked out. They needed me back in the gym."

"I'm feeling better. Adrian healed me but they said I should still have to day off." I said.

"Good." he said. Then reached down and kissed her.

Being in her body means that I'm like apart of her body. I feel what she does, and man, did I feel this kiss. Lissa kissed him back this time. The kiss was warm and slow at the start but soon got more pattionate and all to soon, it was over.

Dimitri kissed her forehead and gave her one last hug before turning to the door to leave.

"I'll see you later, Roza." He smiled.

I pulled out of Lissa's head, with a ghost of a smile on my face. Seeing him made my day. I just wished that I could touch him and feel his warm arms wrap around me. I wonder how long I was with Lissa. Hopefully no one noticed me zoning out.

The rest of the day flew past quickly. It was 8th period and Christian and I parted ways. Christian goes to Culinary science and myself going to Creative writing. It was a boring class. I don't understand how Lissa likes this. The teacher gave us an assignment. We have to write a story about one of our experiences in life. This should be easy for Lissa. She's gone through more than most people have. More bad experiences than good.

When classed finished I went to my room to Lissa.

"Hey Liss." I said walking in.

"Hey," she said. I noticed that she had painted her toe and finger nails blood red. I smiled.

"Thank you for doing that to Dimitri for me." I said.

"That's ok. You would have done the same." She replied.

I sat down on the bed. I told he about what happened in class and told her about any homework she had. She frowned when I told her about her creative writing homework. She was thinking about everything thats happened. Us running away, Victor torturing her... Mason. Her losing a friend made her sad but she knew it made me sadder. Thinking of Mason made me think about spooklane and how he died. Every detail of strigoi twisting his neck and seeing the light fade from his eyes, holding his limp body... And it was my fault. Everyone told me it wasn't, but I told him about spooklane and if only I could of felt the same way about him that he did me, he probably wouldn't of gone.

I didn't notice I had a tear rolling down my cheek when Lissa wiped it off with her finger. I gave her a small, sad smile.

We dropped that subject and to lighten up the mood, I asked her what she thought of Dimitri.

She blushed. "You saw that too, huh." She said.

"Yep." I laughed.

We talked for a while until it was time for dinner. So we went down to meet the guys. They where already there.

"Hey, little dhampir and Lissa. Care to join us?" Adrian asked.

"Hi Lissa. Rose." Christian greeted me with a kiss on the lips. Adrian suddenly burst out in laughter. I didn't know why he was laughing, then it clicked. I shot him a glare. Then he laughed even louder. I don't think he will ever get over me kissing Christian. I sat down at the table next to Christian and next to Adrian. I "accidentally" kicked Adrian under the table.

"Ouch!" He yelled and tried to lift his leg up to hold where I kicked him and managing to hit his knee on the table as well. I burst into laughter along with Eddie, Chistian and Lissa. "Ro-Lissa, watch where you put your foot." He said, hugging his right leg. That made us laugh even more.

We finished up our food and I followed Lissa to my room. Tomorrow is Saturday so I will be able to show her some moves. I sat on the bed while she sat on the couch.

"So, how do you think day one of the switch has gone." Lissa asked.

I laughed. "For the amount of things that have happened today, it feels longer than just a day." I said remembering punching Christian, Dimitri and Lissa in training, Lissa in her classes, the many visits to the clinic and having to kiss Christian.

"We've had one eventful day."

* * *

**A/N. How did you like it? Any suggestions for other chapters?**

**Please review! It will only take a minute. :)**

**Elly xx**


	5. Training

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! :) and sorry I haven't updated sooner... School is really busy and I haven't had a chance to write this up since I've had heaps of homework. I will try to update once a week! For waiting so long for me to update, I'm going to write in Eddies POV for some of this but not all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters... The awesome Richelle Mead does! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Roses POV**

_Rose, hurry up. _Lissa calls through the bond. I'm in my room, well Lissa's room and I'm going to help Lissa learn some moves in fighting. I quickly put on a pink tank top, yoga pants and my runners and run to the gym. I get tired when I'm halfway there so I walk the rest of the way.

When I get there I see Lissa doing stretches. I can feel that she's very excited but nervous. She doesn't know I'm here yet so I come up behind her and yell. "Hey, Liss." She jumps up, startled. "If you get scared like that every time I'm gonna lose my badass reputation." I smile.

She turns around to look at me. "Rose, we were meant to start 15 minutes ago." Lissa said.

I smirk. "Even in your body I can't get out of bed any earlier." I say. We both laugh.

I stand up straight and Lissa does too.

"We are going to learn how to attack." I say. "I will show you how to punch." I show her the proper way to make a fist and show her the movement to punch. Maybe I could demonstrate on Christian. . . Nah, I don't think Lissa would like that.

"You're right, I wouldn't like you hurting Christian." Lissa said looking at me. How did she know I thought that?

"How did you know that I thought that?" I asked confused.

"Maybe you shouldn't say it aloud." She said smiling.

"Whoops." I say laughing.

We got to the dummies and I show her how to punch them. Demonstrating slowly so she can see how to move her arm.

Lissa punched the dummy but didn't swing her arm properly so she hurt herself in the process. She got a bit frustrated and shook her arm, trying to shake off the pain. I demonstrated again. She watched my every move and slowly punched a dummy to get the move right. Once she learnt how to move her arm when punching she punched the dummy a lot faster. I was better than her last punch but not as good as it should be. I watched as she practiced on the dummy and I gave her a few tips and told her how to position her body. She soon got the hang of it.

Once she learnt how to punch I decided to teach her another move.

"Ok since your have learnt how to punch I will teach you another move. It's called a round house kick." Just then the door opened and in walked Adrian with a bottle in his hand. Just in time. He can help me demonstrate the round house kick. "It's early morning and you already have a bottle in your hand?"

Adrian just smiled. "It helps me wake up." He said bringing the bottle to his lips.

I shook my head, smiling. "Would you like to help me demonstrate a move, Ivashkov?"

His face lit up. "Of course, little Dhampir. This will wake me up more than vodka ever will." He said putting his bottle down and walking over to us.

"Adrian, I don't think that's such a good idea." Lissa said.

"Liss, you know I would never hurt him." I said, battering my eyelids, looking innocent.

"I think the achohol might be getting to his brain." Lissa muttered. I started laughing.

I got Adrian to stand up straight and I got Lissa's attention.

"Ok, Lissa this is how to do a round house kick." I slowly kicked Adrian to show Lissa how to do the kick. I hardly touched Adrian.

"Come on Rose, I know you want to touch me. I'm a big fan of full-contact sports." He grinned, winking at me.

I did the round house kick faster and a bit harder (As he is a moroi) and that made him stumble and nearly fall but just as he reaches the ground I grab his arm and pull him up. Except I don't have that much upper body strength (as I'm Lissa) and end up on top of him. I hear Lissa gasp.

Adrian, being the ass that he is, grins. "I could get used to this when you're back to your normal self."

I wriggle off him and slap his arm. "That's as much contact as you'll ever get from me." I say standing up.

He stands up and walks over to grab his bottle taking a drink. "I'll catch you later." He winks at me, walking out of the gym.

"Did you see how to do the kick?" I ask Lissa.

"Yep." She says and gets in position in front of the dummy. She kicks the dummy, almost perfectly. I show her again and soon she can to a round house kick.

I demonstrate Some other moves and decide to show her how to defend.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you how to defend." I say. Getting in the right position I tell Lissa to punch me. She hesitates for a moment before she punches me. I show her how to block a punch. Lissa watches every single move. I get her to practice the block with me attacking her. She blocks my moves easily. So we move on to another move.

I teach her to avoid kicks, punches and most attacks. We are so tired we decide to take a break.

"Good job, Liss. Soon your going to be as badass as me." I say smiling.

She laughs. "I didn't realise training was this hard. Rose, how do you survive this?"

I laugh.

Then I hear clapping.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Lissa would teach Rose how to fight." Shit. I turned around and saw Eddie with a grin on his face, leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, hoping he hasn't seen to much.

"Enough to know that something isn't right here, Rose" He replies still with that stupid grin.

Well, Shit.

**Eddies POV (Before Rose sees him)**

I'm walking to the gym, going to train a bit. I'm never going to let what happened to Mason happen as long as I live. I wish I could of helped and I wish Mason never died. But we don't get what we want in life.

I open the door to the gym and see Rose and Lissa. What's Lissa doing in here? But what happens next surprises me most. . . Lissa is fighting. I lean against the wall watching them fight. The obviously don't know I'm here cause they haven't acknowledged me in any way.

As I watch I realise that Lissa isn't just fighting but, she's teaching Rose how to fight. My mouth hangs open as I watch them.

"Good job, Liss." Lissa says. Wait, what is going on? She's calling Rose Lissa.

She laughs. "I didn't realize training was this hard. Rose, how do you survive this?" And she's calling Lissa Rose.

She just laughs. I think it's time I made myself noticed.

I started clapping and smiling at them. Lissa's body freezes.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Lissa would teach Rose how to fight." I say. Lissa turns around.

"How long have you been here?" She asks.

"Enough to know that something isn't right here," The next word I said got me a reaction from her. "Rose" I say.

**Rose's POV**

Lissa looks at me panicked. _Are we going to tell him?_Lissa says through the bond. I nod and we start walking over to Eddie. I can't believe I didn't notice him before. If two people already know about us, I don't think we will last another day without the whole school knowing.

_You can tell him._Lissa tells me through the bond.

"Ok." I say aloud. Eddie just looks at me. "Eddie, I will explain. . ." I launch into the story telling him what happened when we woke up, how Adrian found out and why we where training. Eddie's facial expression changes through out the story obviously not expecting this.

At the end of the story he is about to speak when I interrupt him. "Don't tell anyone."

He nods and then starts asking questions. "How do you think this happened? Do you have powers?" On and on the questions came. I answered them and he soon stopped the questions, almost.

"Wait, that means you kissed Christian, right?"

"Yes." I knew he was going to bring this up sooner or later.

He burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"Ok Liss, that's enough practice this morning. Let's go."

We left Eddie still laughing in the gym. Resisting my urge to go back in there and slap him I kept walking. Everyone is going to find out. First I thought this was going to be jokes on them but it's beginning to be jokes on us. Two people already know, lucky they're my friends and I can trust them enough not to tell anyone. I sigh.

We suck at keeping this secret.

* * *

**A/N. What did you think? Any suggestions?**  
**Again I'm sorry for Updating sooner. . . But I'm gonna try update once a week!**  
**Please review! :D**

**Elly xx**


	6. Strange Magic

**Chapter 6 - Strange Magic**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made my day. A MASSIVE thanks to Guest for the idea on when Dimitri finds out. I'm gonna use that in a later chapter. :D**

**Sorry it's a short chapter!**

**No more holidays starting tomorrow! :( back to school! And I'm going to try update more often (if i can)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of it characters. Richelle Mead does!**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Rose POV**

We left Eddie in the gym laughing. That idiot. Yeah, I guess that I just found out two people that don't like each other that much are kissing in public but nobody knows, not even the one that there kissing, yeah I'd be laughing. I feel a bit of darkness but it's not from Lissa. It feels like it's coming from me. I brush it aside.

We made our way to Lissa's room. It was a while till lunch so we were just going to talk. I mean, there's nothing better to do.

I flop on the bed exhausted from training. Lissa flops next to me. I stare at the white ceiling of Lissa's room. Two people already know and that's in just 2 days. Not even that. People weren't meant to find out this fast. I wonder who's going to find out next. Maybe Dimitri. He was suspicious yesterday. If it wasnt for Lissa's compulsion he would have already guessed it or we would of had to tell him. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't realise Lissa was speaking.

"What?" I ask.

"Who do you think is gonna find out next?" She asks. Apparently she'd been thinking the same thoughts as me.

"Dimitri." I say. "His already been suspicious of us and I don't think it will be long till he finds out again." I felt though the bond that she agreed with me.

"Yeah, I mean, it took you punching Christian for him to realise something was up." We both laugh.

"Rose, you're looking a bit pale. Have you gone to the feeding rooms lately?" Lissa asks me.

I completely forgot about that. I'm a moroi for now so I have to do these things. "I forgot about that. Do you want to come with me after lunch?"

"Of course I will. I'm your best friend and you've never done this before so I will be there."

"Thanks." I say. I really don't want to do this but I have to.

I sit up and glance out the window. It was a cloudless day (night for humans) so you could see all the stars. It was nearly a full moon. I look under the window and see a table. A small table, about the size of a bedside table. I saw that Lissa had a plant. It was dead.

"Hey Liss, nice plant you got there." She glances over to where I'm looking. She walks over to the plant and touches it. I feel the magic through the bond and the flower springs to life. She smiles and sits down in the chair next to the table, looking at the flower.

"It's beautiful." Lissa says. It's a brown pot with purple pansies in it. It is beautiful. I walk over to the pot. wouldn't it be cool if I could use spirit. I mean I am in Lissa's body. I reach over and touch the plant and feel the soft petals on my finger. I close my eyes and think happy thoughts. I've felt Lissa do it many times and I think I can do it. If I even have the magic. I felt a bit of darkness in me. Just like before when Eddie was laughing. I hear Lissa gasp. I open my eyes quickly and look at her. She is looking wide eye at the plant. I look down at the plant and my eyes open with shock.

"Shit."

Lissa's beautiful plant that she just healed is looking as dead as it was before. Words escape me.

"Wha- what did you do?" Lissa stuttered.

"I don't know." I stare at the plant. This isn't happening. I mean I said it would cool if I could use spirit but this was defiantly not spirit. What is this?

"You work an element." Lissa says more scared than excited.

"No. It's not. There isn't an element like this and I don't think this is spirit."

"It might be, because people have used spirit as weapons. I read about them. People making other people see stuff."

"I don't think it is. I don't know. I just have this feeling." It was true. I don't think it's spirit.

She looked scared. She was wondering what it could be. If I could hurt anyone. If I could kill anyone.

I didn't want Lissa thinking I'm going to kill people because I said it probably wasn't spirit. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I didn't want her to think I'm a monster.

"Maybe it is spirit. I mean we did switch places and now I'm a moroi. Maybe it's just something that happened cause I don't know how to use spirit yet."

She nods her. Not completely convinced, but neither am I. Then I know how we can tell what this is.

"Look at my aura, Liss. If it's got gold in it then it's spirit." I go into her head and I see Lissa's body. Lissa starts looking at my aura. And let me tell you, it's not gold.

* * *

**A/N. Oooooooh Cliffy! what's it gonna be? Review and tell me what you think it will be!**  
**What do u think? and what do you think should happen next?**  
**If I get heaps of reviews I will update quicker! :) so Review!**

**And if any of you have any ideas how Christian should find out bout Lissa and Rose please Comment or private message me your ideas! Thanx guys!**

**Elly xx**


	7. Darkness

**Chapter 7 - Darkness**

**You probably hate me now... But here it is.**

**Thank you the everyone that Reviewed/Followed/Favorite my story! It means a lot!**

**Some good guesses on what the element was going to be! A few of them were right!**

**And thank you to Mori Belicov Hathaway and Samwysesr who gave me ideas on how Christian should find out! Im going to use them (i will try to use both) :) If anyone still has ideas please PM or review them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! Although I wish I did!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Look at my aura, Liss. If it's got gold in it then it's spirit." I go into her head and I see Lissa's body. Lissa starts looking at my aura. And let me tell you it's not gold.

I look through the bond and see me (Lissa) staring of into the distance. My aura. It's filled with darkness. The black swirling patterns. There is only a little bit of color.

I return to Lissa's body panicked and scared. It's the darkness. It's not spirit at all. It's the opposite.

I look at Lissa who is staring at me with wide eyes. "Ro- Rose, I- It's black. What does it mean? You always have a little black because of the darkness but nothing like this." She says panicked. I hear the wheels turning in her head, trying to figure out what this is. Then she realizes. "It's the darkness." She says in a whisper. "It's taken over you. How?"

"Lissa, I think I specialize because I'm a moroi. But I don't understand how it's the darkness." I say, trying to put all of this together. It doesn't make sence. If I'm Lissa then I should specialize in spirit, not this creepy darkness magic. Lissa does have darkness in her from the magic she uses but that shouldn't of switched the magic around.

Then I realize. The switch. Maybe it's because we have switched. If we switched body's then why not switch the magic as well. It's switched spirit to the opposite of spirit, darkness.

"Liss. I think I need to lie down." I nearly fall over because of my pounding headache. She comes over to me trying to keep me up right. Lissa directs me to the bed and I lie down. (lol remember the other options I could of written? Claudia and Assling!) My head pounding in my skull.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Besides the fact that I can use creepy, dark magic. Yeah I'm fine."

"Lets go to the feeders. It will make you feel better." Lissa says.

"Ok." I sit up slowly. Not wanting to make my headache any worse. I stand up and start walking to the door. Lissa follows me.

xXxXx

"Lissa Dragomir." The lady at the desk calls out. I walk into the feeding room. A lady sits on a chair with her lazy smile. So help me it was Alice. Alice is the oldest feeder on the campus and also the craziest. But I think Lissa and I deserve the crazy title now.

"Hello, Rose." Alice says. But she's looking straight at me. How can she know? But as I said she is crazy. Lissa didn't seem to know that she knew.

"Hello Alice." Lissa says.

"Hello Vasilisa." She greets Lissa. Lissa looks at me with shock.

_How does she know?_ Lissa asks me through the bond.

I shrug my shoulders.

"It's gotten stronger and it brought you together." Alice tells us. What does she mean?

"What do you mean?" Lissa asks her.

"It's gotten stronger. But you need to stop it. There are always consequences." Alice says.

"What kind of consequences?" I ask.

"That, you will find out by yourself." She didn't look like she was going to tell us anymore on her crazy subject so I went to sit next to her. I turned back to look at Lissa. She gave me an encouraging smile. I turned back to Alice who had her neck tilted and was baring her neck.

Here goes nothing. I thought to myself. I bit down into her neck. Blood flowed from her neck into my mouth. Her heart beat got faster and faster. The taste was wonderful. The warm liquid sloshing in my mouth. My tongue lapping the skin. I felt her struggle It tasted sweet and delicious. Better than food. I felt something or someone pulling me back. That's when I came back to reality.

Alice was unconscious and looked as though she'd just been put through hell. Lissa was pulling me away from Alice, screaming at me.

"- too much! You nearly killed her! She was screaming at you to stop! Why didn't you stop?" Lissa yelled at me.

Guardians ran in. Half of them grabbing me, probably thinking I'm stigori. I feel so dizzy. I need to sit down. The guardians pulled me towards the door. I see Dimitri with worry written all over his face.

The last thing I hear is Alice's warning. "It's gotten stronger. But you need to stop it. There are always consequences."

Then I black out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! :( it's better than nothing right?**

Tomorrow I'm going on camp! YAY! :D So I won't be able to update this week. :(

Please Review!

Elly xx


	8. What Happened?

**Chapter 8 - What happened?**

**Sorry bout the wait... Camp was so much fun! :)**

**Thanks for the people who Reviewed/followed/ and favorites! It means a lot.**

**Thanks to Assling who gave me ideas for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own the AWESOME Vampire Academy. The amazing Richelle Mead does... :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I wake up to see the white ceiling of the clinic. Why the hell am I in here? I sit up. My back aching. I look around and find about 10 guardians ready to attack, with stakes in there hands. Shit.

I start to panic. I see Dimitri with the guardians. I give him my best man eating smile, —yes, even in this situation— but he looks confused. Why would he be confused? We have been going out for a while now. At least that's from what I can remember. I had to stop worrying about Dimitri. I'm surrounded by guardians, ready to attack and all I can think about is him.

I put my hands up in surrender. I was not going to fight them for whatever reason it is. I was freaking out. It's not everyday that you're surrounded by 10 guardians that probably have there stakes ready.

"We are going to ask you some questions. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" One of the guardians asked me. Stan. I tried to remember but I just couldn't.

"I don't remember. I don't have time to answer your stupid questions."

"Do you remember your name?" Another guardian asked me. I was really starting to get annoyed.

"You know my name. Rose Hathaway." I spat at them. I got looks from everyone in the room. What the hell! What am I? Some kind of freak show. I got off the bed and tried to get out of the room. Which probably wasn't the best idea.

The guardians pointed there stakes at me ready to attack. I was right, they did have them ready. I stumbled backwards as a guardian came for me. I hit the wall. Then I saw the mirror next to me. Except it wasn't my reflection. It was Lissa's. Then all the memories from yesterday and the days before that come crashing down on me.

I am Lissa. Lissa is Rose. There was a switch. Lissa knows about me and Dimitri. I control darkness. I fed off a feeder. I nearly killed her. I probably killed her and it's all my fault.

My knees give in and I start falling to the ground. A couple guardians come out to pick me up off the ground. One of them being Dimitri. All I can think about is his warm arms wrapped around me. They carried me to the bed.

Stan, who looked like he was the leader in this group came closer to me. His face almost touching mine. "Open your eyes, Princess." I gave him a funny look. My eys were open. I decided whether or not I should give him the finger. I decided to obey him like Lissa would. I opened my eyes wider even though I had no idea why he wanted me to.

Dimitri spoke up from the other side of the room. "She isn't stigori. She would of fought us by now, her eyes are normal color and stigori don't faint."

"Yes, but she might have contacts or something to change the color." Was he serious? So that's why he looked in my eye. I knew he was dumb but I didn't know he was this dumb.

"The princess has unconscious. How could she of gotten contacts?" Dimitri said. I decided it would be my time to say something.

"You're an idiot, Stan. Enough with the stupid questions." I have to say, that was the nicest thing I've ever said to him. What was going to come out of my mouth before would of been unlike Lissa and more like a extremely pissed off Rose.

Dimitri and all the other guardians shot me a confused look. Why has Dimitri got to be so goddamn sexy? That confused, concerned face he was wearing. Even if he was concerned for my sanity.

"Princess, why did you say your name was Rose?" Dimitri asked me. Well that would be because I am Rose.

"No, you asked who I was with yesterday. I'm Lissa." I have to admit, lying wasn't my strong point. I could tell by the look on his face that he defiantly didn't believe me, but said nothing more on the subject.

"What happened with the feeder yesterday?" Dimitri asked, his face showed he was worried for me.

"I don't know. I guess I may of been too angry and channeled my anger into the bite." Ha. That sounded really smart like something Lissa would of said. I was lying again. I can't let Dimitri know about the darkness so the only thing I could come up with was that I was angry. "I'm so sorry. Is Alice ok?" I asked sort of changing the subject. I was really worried.

"No, she nearly did though. She lost a lot of blood. She is recovering here. Rose begged us to let her stay." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine and I swear I saw a small smile from him that was covered up as quickly as it came.

"Can please I go?" I asked. It was a long shot. They probably would make me stay and answer more questions.

"Yes. But you must rest." Thank you Dimitri.

"No, she can't leave. I still have questions." Of course that was Stan. Even though he didn't know I was Rose and thought I was Lissa he was still an asshole.

"She isn't stigori and she needs to rest. She fainted before." Stan looked like he was going to fight him on this topic but instead let me leave.

I got off the bed and I saw the guardians tense, except for Dimitri. Maybe I should go after one of them bearing my teeth, just to scare the shit out of them. That would be funny, but I do want to get out of here and find the real Lissa.

Dimitri offered to come with me but I declined. I was going off to find Lissa and was sure as hell not going to rest. I feel perfectly fine anyway.

I walk of towards Lissa's room. I can feel through the bond that Lissa is in Christian's room. So I change my direction and head to Christian's room. I wonder why she was in Christian's room. I will have to ask her. Then I run into Adrian.

"Oh, hey. How are you doing?" Adrian asked me. He looked worried.

"I'm ok. I'm going to Christian's room. Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to you in private." Adrian was really worried.

"Um, ok. Come into Lissa's room." I pull his arm, back towards Lissa's room and lock the door behind me. He goes to sit on the couch and I sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, I've been watching you."

"Stalker much." I said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work. His face darkened a little.

"You aura has lost it's colors. You're completely surrounded by blackness." I haven't told him yet and it looks like Lissa didn't let him know either.

"I control a element." I saw the shock on his face. "I control darkness. It's the opposite of spirit. Lissa still controls spirit for some reason but I now control darkness."

"We need to talk to Lissa." Adrian says. I close the door behind us and we walk towards Christian's room.

"Tell me again, why is Lissa who looks like you in Christian's room." I suddenly feel panicked. Hopefully she hasn't told him about the switch. I hurry my pace along and I finally get to his room. I knock on the door.

I hear Lissa yell just a minute and them scurrying around. I try to see through the bond but Lissa has blocked it.

I open the door.

* * *

**A/N. So how didn't you like it?**  
**School holidays are soon so I will be able to post more! Yay!**  
**If anyone has ideas can you PM or Review them to me?**

**Elly xx**


	9. Magic In Me

**Magic in me**

**Thanks for those who review/ favourite/follow it means heaps!**

**Ok you probably think I dropped off the face of the earth (sorry bout not updating)... well I'm back and I will try to update as much as I can :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA :( so I don't own any of the characters... Richelle Mead Does!**

**BTW: Some of the writing in italics is a flashback. :)  
**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I hear Lissa yell just a minute and them scurrying around.

I open the door.

Lissa and Christian were both on opposite sides of the room. Christian looked confused. Lissa was giving everyone a smile that was too sweet and innocent.

"Hey Liss. Can I talk to you?" I ask pointing to the door.

_I'm sorry. _I hear her say through the bond, as she follows me out the door, her head lowered like a little kid that knows they have done something wrong. Adrian goes in the room while I talk with Lissa. I don't know what she was doing but it can't of been good. I close the door behind me and walk down the hallway until I know that no one could hear us.

"I'm sorry!" Lissa blurted out. Her eyes were glazed over with tears that threatened to spill over.

"Liss, what did you do?" I ask, pulling her into a hug. I hate seeing Lissa cry. Well, I hate seeing me cry. She sobbed on my shoulder; her tears making my shoulder damp.

"I miss him. I don't want to not be with him. I want to tell him, Rose." Lissa continued to cry on my shoulder. I understand. I miss Dimitri so much I want to tell him about the switch but I can't. I want to have fun with this switch 'cause things haven't been working out lately.

"I know, Liss. But what did you do?" I was really worried.

She steps back and wipes away her tears. "I kissed him. I wanted him so bad and I just couldn't help it. I forgot all about the switch when I was with him and things nearly went too far." My mouth hit the ground. I certainly didn't want to loose my virginity when it wasn't me and definitely not with Christian.

"How did you get him to kiss you because as far as I know Christian isn't into me." I already new the answer but I just needed her to tell me. I just hope it wasn't what I was thinking.

"Compulsion." It was what I was thinking. I suppose it's better than Christian doing it without compulsion. Christian and Lissa said that they wouldn't use compulsion on each other. Besides the fact that Christian sucks at compulsion. The only time Lissa used it was to save there relationship after I punched the poor sucker, that I thought the reason was good. I don't want Lissa and Christian to be sad and ignoring each other. Lissa couldn't deal with that right now with all the stress put on her.

"Ok, how about we just let this go. At least nothing happened between you. Did you compel him to forget?" I was hoping she did.

"Yes." Lissa said. I sighed in relief. Thank God! Otherwise we'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Then I remembered why I came here in the first place. " Liss, Could you help me with something?"

She looked at me like I just said the most stupidest thing on the earth. "Of course I will help you. What are best friends for."

I smiled at her. "Can you help me learn how to use darkness?"

"Yeah, I'll help but I don't know how to use darkness myself."

"Well you can show me how to use the magic like compulsion. I mean I could do that. Shouldn't I?" I ask. I don't know what darkness is and how dangerous it could be. I mean I nearly killed I feeder.

"I don't know what darkness can do, Rose. But I've read about spirit users doing some major compulsion and making people see things. Maybe you could do stuff more powerful than that but I don't know how you will handle using this magic." Lissa said.

"I'm Rose Hathaway. I can handle anything." I smile at Lissa. She smiled back. "Can we go to your room?" I asked Lissa. "You know to practice and see have I can do with darkness. And maybe we could get Adrian to help?"

"Yeah and Adrian can do some research for us if he wants."

"Ok. Lets go tell the others that we are going."

We walked back together to Christian's room. As we walk in I see Adrian and Christian sitting on the couch watching TV as if nothing ever happened. I see Adrian give me a look. I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to him. Christian was looking at me now with a displeased expression on his face. I don't know why. Then he looked back at Adrian then back at me. I stood there confused. Christian turned his attention back to the TV.

"Well, Liss and I are gonna go practice spirit. So we'll see you later." Lissa says to Christian and Adrian.

"Bye." Christian says and goes back to watching TV.

"Oh and Adrian, can you come as well?" I ask him.

He stands up giving us a 'yes' when Christian stands up as well. "I'll come too." Christian announces and comes to follow as well.

"Oh. um, no." I say panicked. "You don't need to come. You can stay back." Christian didn't what to come before. Why the change of heart? I hope his still not jealous of Adrian being around Lissa.

He doesn't go back to watch TV and just stands there. I feel panic come through the bond. I have a look at what she's thinking. Lissa is remembering a fight that they had weeks ago.

_"You don't spend time_ _me any more. Your always with Rose or Adrian but your never with me." Christian was yelling at Lissa. Christian's face was red with anger. They were in Lissa's room. She was sitting on her bed and Christian sitting on the chair the wrong way that was in her room.__  
_

_"I do spend time with you." Lissa said back to him, crossing her arms.  
_

_"Ok, when was the last time we spent some time together? Just the two of us?" Christian asked.  
_

_"We where in the Library yesterday. We were together then."  
_

_Christian's face got even redder with embarrassment obviously remembering what happened. Lissa blushed as well.  
_

_"Anyway I spend lots more time with you than I do Rose." Lissa was losing her calm. It was true we hardly have had any girl time. When ever we tried to hang out she ended up doing something with Christian. Not that I was going to hold that against her. She was good for Christian, just as he was good for her.  
_

_"What about Adrian? You're always with him practising spirit." Christian's hands clenched the back of the chair.  
_

_"I'm learning how to use my magic. I have no idea what spirit is and I'm going to learn with the only spirit user I know whether you like it or not." Lissa was about to cry. She hated fighting with Christian. He knew how much spirit means to her. Christian must of seen the tears in his eyes because his face softened.  
_

_"Lissy, I'm so sorry." Christian got off the chair and sat next to Lissa, wrapping her arms around her.  
_

"Lissa! Lissa!" Adrian was waving his hand in front of my face. I returned to reality. Little things like not letting Christian come with us would make him angry. Just like it made him angry when he thought Lissa wasn't spending any time with him.

I tried to save the situation. "Oh, um, Adrian you don't have to come. Maybe you and Christian should spend some time together. You know, doing guy stuff."

Adrian understood that Christian couldn't be there. "Yeah, ok. Come on Christian, lets go do what they call guy stuff. We could go do something with Eddie?"

I sighed in relief. Then mouthed later to Adrian. Adrian walked out of the door with Christian behind him. It was obvious he didn't want to go with him. Hell, if Adrian hadn't taken him out he would probably still be here begging to come with us.

I turned back to Lissa and we walked out the door and headed to Lissa's room. Once we where in her room she went and grabbed a couple pots of plants and put them on the table. I went and sat on the chair that was in front of the table.

"Ok Rose." Lissa started. "Darkness is the opposite of spirit. So it would probably do the opposite of what spirit does. Spirit can heal, and darkness kills. Like what you did with the plant."

She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. Lissa puts a line through the middle of the page and writes 'Spirit' on the top of one side and 'darkness' on the top of the other in her swirly writing. She starts writing under the spirit column. "So we know that we can heal, dream-walk and use super compulsion with spirit." Lissa mumbled tapping the pen on her bottom lip after writing it down.

"You call that dream-walking? I find it more dream-stalking." I say.

Lissa laughs. "Hey, at least you know he cares enough to actually go into your dreams. I really want to learn how to that. Then I can visit Christian-"

"And what? Have a little fun cause you'll be all alone and-"

Lissa slapped my arm playfully while blushing. "Lets stay on task." I laughed.

"Ok, what do we know that darkness can do?" I asked

"Kill things, hurt people . . ."

"That's adorable. Did Alice have any injuries when I hurt her?"

Lissa paused to think for a moment. "Only the bite and she was turning really pale and she had red in her eyes."

"Wait, if I had taken any more blood I would of turned into a stigori." I gasped. Alice had some of the properties when I bit her that stigori have. "What if darkness could turn people into stigori? Alice had the red eyes and the skin." I started to get dizzy. "I think I should go check and see if my theory is correct."

Lissa's eyes were wide and she listened to my theory. I just hoped it wasn't what I had just been thinking.

"Ok, lets go." Lissa said jumping up to grab a jacket.

"No. You cant come. It's to dangerous if she is stigori."

"I'm Rose Hathaway. I can handle anything." Mimicking me from earlier today. "Anyway, if anything did happen they wouldn't let you be in the same room."

I sighed. She had a point. "Fine. Lets go."

We left the room together. Walking back to were Alice is.

"What room is Alice in?" I ask the person at the desk painting her nails. The smell of the nail polish making my head spin.

She looks up from her hands and points one pink nail to one of the rooms. Obviously annoyed that we interrupted her. "The second room." She said and returned her attention to her nails.

We hurry over to the room. I nearly fainted when I opened the door. In her room there is a bed but there is no one in it.

I see Lissa look around the room and I do the same. I see a moment from the corner of my eye. I try and follow the moment but i loose it.

Like one of those scary movies I turn around and I see Alice.

* * *

**How was this chapter? please review!**

**I will try to update soon! :)**

**Elly xx**


End file.
